pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style)
The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Bill - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros./WarioWare, Inc.) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style): Angelica's First Date? *Inside Out (The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Category:The Road Runner Show Confrontation Reserved Backup Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG